Romeo and Romeo forever after?
by ilovemyshu
Summary: Look inside and see whats new
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Staying back in time.

Guess who is back and ready for action. This time glee is so main steam after Cory's death and I have moved on to Torchwood. I do not own past Captain Jack or Jack in the Future. I know it's a little bit crazy but if you have seen the episode then you know about what I am writing about. It is a multie chapter I hope I make you all happy.

Warning: Sex, Mpreg, and other stuff that will be mention later on in the story

Chapter one

What I did was something that I will never regret and that was saving the man of my dreams. I know that my team needed me but I could not stay away. This is where I am needed and where I need to be. It was so hard leaving Ianto. I mean I know that I was shagging him but he really never meant anything to me at all. When it was about a month after we meet things started getting crazy. "Honey I'm home." Said Captain Jack. "Hey. What are you doing home so early?" Said Jack. "Well I have something to tell you and you are not going to like this at all." "And why is that so?" Then what I saw I did not want to see at all. "How in the hell did you get here?"

AN: Cliffhangers. Oh do you hate them and all the mystery that comes with them. All I can tell you is that you need to wait for a little bit to see who is at the door and what trouble could wait for these two fated lovers and if you have a guess at who is at the door all you need to do is review and keep on reading some of my other fics that I will change some of them and make sure that you all have the adventure that you want


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Who is at the door?

**AN:** So another chapter and this one might be a little bit longer but who knows. I do not own anything. This i have no beta and if you want the job then that would be so cool and you can get previews for the next chapters. Also i am going to mostly write when i am at school so it may some time before i can get chapters depending on what i am doing and if i have a class or not so i hope you liked that little cliffhanger and on to the story.

Who was at the door was no other then my old friends from Torchwood. "What are you guys doing here and how did you get here?" I asked. "Well Tosh got the rift working the way that we wanted and we needed to see you and ask for you to come back with us." Said Owen. "Well i am not going anywhere. This is my new life and you have no right to come here. I left and there is no way that i am looking back."

With that said my partner came in with tea and snacks for everyone. No one said a word and I was so mad that they can just come through the rift and ask me to come back with them."Jack can i talk to you alone for a minute in the kitchen." My partner asked. "What is it that you need to talk with me about?" I asked. "Well i think that you need to go back with them to your own time. I will be alright with you going." He said with this voice that i knew all to well. "Listen to me and listen well. I am not leaving you alone again. I am not going to a place that does not have you in it. I love you." That was the first time that i told him that i am in love with him. He always told me that he loved but i am in love with him and i am not losing him. "That is the first time that you told me that you love me." Then he garbed my face and kissed me.

Back in the living room.

"What are we going to do if he does not want to come back Gwen." Asked Owen.

"Then we are going to make him come back. We have some information that will make Jack want to leave him and come with us." Said Gwen.

When my partner and i came back we did not know what they where up to but it can't be good at all. Then we heard a noise at the door and something was trying to materialize.

**AN 2: Well this is interesting. What is Gwen planing and who is a the door again. If you have any idea then leave a review on the bottom of this page and you could get a sneak peak at my next chapter. Oh and if you like Gwen the soad off and leave my story. I hate here and there will be some Gwen bashing in the near future and also some Owen bashing because he hurt Tosh and he needs a good smacking in the face for not letting her tell him her true feelings. So until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The day the earth changed

**AN:** I own nothing.

What the noise that came from outside was the TARDIS.

"What is that?" Asked my lover.

"A man who can help us in a time of need." I told him.

The doors of the TARDIS opened and out came the doctor and his new companion.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Jack Harkness and all his friends from Torchwood ." Said the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well i came here to ask for your help. The Dileks are trying to stop the Earths rotation and make the Earth still so that they can change the rotation and make the Earth into something new." Said the Doctor.

"Well you can do this without me. I walked away from that life so that i can start over and make my own family and you need to leave. All of you need to go back to your own time and never come back. I am never going back to a life were all there was is pain and suffering." I said walking back to the house with my partner.

"Tosh and Ianto why don't you find a place for us to stay and me and Owen will try and talk to Jack." Gwen said.

"Oh no you don't missy. Leave Jack alone i know what you are up to and i do not like where this is going." The doctor said.

"You can not stop us and we can to whatever it takes to get Jack back. Jack belongs to me and only me."

Ianto's point of view

I was so happy seeing Jack happy. I was so sad and had anger against his partner but seeing them so happy makes me feel bad about what Owen and Gwen are up to.

"This is a bad idea Tosh. What they are going to do can destroy us all." I said.

"your right. If this does not stop soon then everything that we know can end because of those two." Said Tosh.

I agree with what she says and this could become world war three and the end of life as we know it.

AN: So here is a new chapter and to one of my reviewers if you remember the episode it was kind of like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. So keep on reading to see what Gwen and Owen are up to and see if the doctor can stop them in time. Ianto will play a big role in trying to stop Gwen and Owen. Ianto does have a happy ending and it will be an OMC. Give me names for Iantos lover and i will pick a name and put him into the story as a soldier who falls for Ianto.


End file.
